


Always And Forever

by MARFangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARFangirl/pseuds/MARFangirl
Summary: The most sacred secret the Original family has ever held comes to light.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

It was never a coherent story, only flashes of moments seemingly familiar but unrecognizable…

_“Hurry up baby brother! We will miss Elijah and Niklaus!” A girl with blonde hair raced him through a meadow, a brilliant smile on her face._

_“I’m coming sister! Sometimes I wonder if you forget you are older than I.”_

_“Being a few years younger give you no right to be this slow!”_

_…_

_“Stiles! It is time for dinner! Hurry! You’ll catch cold!” An older woman calls to the young boy who is chasing some imaginary beast as water falls from the sky, soaking his body._

_“Coming mama!”_

_…_

_“Now, what were you thinking Stiles?” The older man’s voice was warm and calm as he patted a wet cloth against the younger’s forehead._

_“I was having fun brother…” The younger mumbled as his eyes flutter, the hammer in his head pounds harder and his chest heaves._

_“You know that is not safe for you.” He attempts to reason._

_“But other kids can…” The boy’s voice fades away to sleep just as he hears a soft utter of words…_

_“They are not you.”_

_…_

_“What are you up to baby brother.” The man who spoke had sharp and mischievous eyes with a soft haze of fondness as he gazes at his brother._

_“I’m dreaming.”_

_“Really? What is that brilliant mind of yours coming up with?” He asks as he lays next to the other, gazing at the clouds._

_“Our family being whole… happy.”_

_“That… that sounds nice.”_

_…_

_“I hope you know son… this world does not have room for dreamers. We need worriers.”_

_“Why can’t I be both?”_

_“Our world doesn’t allow space for both.”_

_…_

_“Brother?”_

_The older merely hummed._

_“Can you tell me a story? Mom fell asleep.”_

_“Sure. What story do you wish for?”_

_“The one about the little prince!”_

_…_

_“Why is father mean to you?” He asked the older._

_“I don’t know. He never explained it me.”_

_“Well, it’s okay. Cause I love you big brother!”_

_…_

_“Henrik!”_

_…_

When Stiles woke up the sun hadn’t even begun to breach the sky, it was still a mass of inky dark blue. His breathing is hard and labored as he forget about the body laying besides him in favor of trying to focus and retain the dreams… nightmares… no, dreams.

The dreams never instilled the fear or dread of normal nightmares, but they always left him empty and sinking into a depression. The feeling will continue even after the dreams leave his mind completely. They never stuck in his mind for longer than a couple of moments.

“Stiles?” The figure to his right began to stir, turning towards him. “What’s wrong baby?” He propped his head up in one hand, his hair somehow still perfect, and places a hand on his bare shoulder. “Is it the dreams again?”

“Yeah… but it’s okay. Go back to sleep Der. It’s nothing.”

“I may be half asleep but I’m not stupid. We made an agreement baby. You are supposed to wake me when this happens.”

“I’m okay babe.” He intakes a slow breathe, tears welling in his eyes from feelings he cannot identify the reasons for them, begin to well in his chest.

“That’s not true.” This voice was deep and rough with sleep and the eye roll was audible in his voice. “I don’t need to be a wolf to tell you are hurting right now.”

“It’s stupid. I don’t even remember the dreams. Why do I feel like this?” The tears get stronger and fall from his eyes as his boyfriend tightens around him, holding him close. They both knew what these dreams are… what they mean. However, they cannot do anything when the dreams leave his mind so quickly, like they were never there. No matter what they tried, the dreams never stayed longer than a moment.

He holds his fragile boyfriend as he softly cries for the memories he doesn’t even know.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Derek asked.

“What is there to talk about?” The boy points out. “I can’t remember a single moment of my dreams. I just know it hurt…” His tears started to get stronger.

“Hey… it’s okay Stiles. I understand but I also know you.” Derek softly points out. “The only way you properly start dealing with a moment like this is when you talk about it. Or else you bottle it.”

“I know… I just don’t know what to say. It’s more of the same. I feel like I just lost someone… lost family. But I have no clue who.”

“Well, you still have this family. This pack, so you still do have a family.”

“I know… it’s just…”

“I get it… I do…” Derek reassures.

The conversation ends there as an air of understanding takes over the room. They no longer needed words and just needed contact. As the two of them slowly slide back into bed, Derek’s arm wrapped around Stiles, they are just grateful to be with one another. The heavy air of Stiles’ emotions still in the air but they knew the feeling of loss didn’t leave easily. So, they lay together and anchor each other to the now rather than then.

* * *

The next morning Stiles wakes to a bright sun peeking through the blood red curtains and a cold bed. The emotions of last night still weigh down on his shoulders but the burden has lightened. He is propelled out of his thoughts when the door to the room opens. Derek walks in with two trays of food. Two plates of pancakes, eggs, and bacon with one glass of orange juice and a glass of blood red liquid.

Stiles knew the reason he did this. The instinct to take care of the person he loves and to provide for a hurt loved one. He didn’t bring that up though. No reason to, he was just grateful to have such an amazingly caring boyfriend.

“Hey baby.” Derek mumbled into Stile’s head as he kisses him. “I got you breakfast.”

“I can see that.” He smiles at him as Derek sets down the food carefully on the bed. “Thank you.” He kisses his boyfriend as they sit next to him. “Where are the pups?”

The fact that Stiles had not been abruptly awoke by the pack running around downstairs and demanding he make food is odd. He no longer even owns an alarm clock; the pack wakes him up better than an alarm clock ever did.

“Downstairs. I told them to keep it down and got everything sorted with them before they got the chance to bother you.” Derek explains.

“My hero.” He sighs dramatically as he fell back onto the pillow, careful not to spill any drinks, especially his own. Cleaning blood from sheets is not fun. Then, a smirk flashes across his face.

“Eat your food Stiles.” Derek spoke before Stiles could.

He pouted as he began to eat the heavenly cooking of his boyfriend.

“Maybe after we eat.” Derek added, Stiles perking up at the man’s words.

Eating breakfast is quiet and peaceful, save for the occasional shouts downstairs from the door being left ajar, or the pack messing around. They ate as the quietly talk about nothing in particular. They kissed each other softly as they ate and basked in this little moment of peace.

Lord knows you must cherish those moments in Beacon Hills.

However, the events right after breakfast were not nearly as quiet or peaceful. Closing the door completely this time, soundproof walls really are a blessing in a house of werewolves.

“Thank you.” He mumbles as he stares up at him. He laid atop Derek’s bare chest as Derek traced little patterns across his back and felt Derek softly kiss his neck.

“What for?” Derek asked quietly, other hand running up and down Stile’s arm.

“For being you, I guess. For being better a boyfriend than what I honestly deserve.”

“Shh, Stiles.” Derek gently soothes. “You deserve me and so much more. Don’t hurt yourself and think otherwise.”

Stiles merely smiles at him, knowing he couldn’t win if he tried to retort. “Okay.”

Soon, however, their peaceful morning had to be interrupted by a very excited pack of wolves who wanted their ‘pack parents’ attention. They deemed Derek the pack dad and Stiles the mom. Although they all know he only got such a nice title because he tends to spoil the pups.

“Stiles!” He heard Scott whined when said boy plopped down between Derek and Lydia on the couch.

“Yes Scotty?”

“You didn’t make breakfast!”

Derek rolled his eyes at the boy as he curled around Stile’s smaller form. “That’s because I wanted to spoil him. I told you that.”

“Yeah… but you made us fend for ourselves.” He pouted.

“Did you burn my kitchen down?” Stiles moaned with dread, he smelt no fire, but he did not trust the betas to have not messed up his kitchen.

“No! We just all ate toast and cereal…”

“Oh boo hoo.” Stiles teased. “You had to suffer through a basic breakfast.”

Scott merely pouted as they turned on something random to watch, knowing no one would pay attention. This was how the pack started the days most morning. Usually Stiles would make and serve breakfast with the help of Boyd and/or Lydia, they would eat breakfast in the large dining room, and then spend most of the morning talking in the living room if they had nothing better to do.

“Stiles!” Erica called for his attention. “The girls are going shopping today, do you want to come with us?”

Said boy smiles at the girls. Ever since they discovered his secret love of feminine clothes, they have been constantly inviting him to go shopping with them. Stiles was so grateful to have such open minded friends.

“Sure, but I refuse to be your personal bag carrier. You carry your own shit.”

“But you have super strength!” Erica pointed out.

“So do you, use it.”

Erica rolled her eyes and gave in, the girls and Stiles going upstairs to their respective rooms to change. Stiles loved dressing both feminine and like a geek. One day he can wear a tight black dress and red heels, full face of makeup. The next day he could wear a Star Wars shirt and baggy jeans. He was out and proud ever since he told his boyfriend about his guilty pleasure. If he supported him then why should he care about anyone else’s opinion?

Today, he decided to dress more feminine. Black and tight, crop top with black shorts and tall black four inch heeled boots. For makeup he decided to do a black smoky eye, but minimal with red in the inner corner as well as a nude lip.

Walking downstairs he is instantly greeted by Derek’s lips on his. “Woah there big guy. Do I really look that good?”

“Absolutely sexy.” Derek muttered before kissing him again.

“I must agree with Derek.” Lydia spoke, causing the two to pull away and look at her from their place in each other’s arms. “You look absolutely amazing.”

Red overtook Stiles’ face as he hides in Derek’s chest. “It’s nothing different from my normal outfits.”

“That may be the case but does not make it any less attractive.” Derek reminds the younger as he kisses his head.

“Would you stop being so cute? I’m going to be sick.” Allison jokingly complained. “We gotta go!”

Reluctantly, Stiles pulls away as he gives Derek one last kiss. Lydia takes Stiles’ hand and leaving the rebuilt Hale house.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles, despite his love of wearing feminine clothing, will never get used to shopping with the girls. They take shopping till you drop to a whole new level. Due to the pack all living in the same house and the pack refusing to let Derek be the sole one to pay for their home and necessities, they have a shared bank account as well as their own individual accounts. Derek had wished for the pack to not have jobs so they may focus on college, but they refused. His family fortune had been left to him and it was only when the pack was officially established that he began to use it. He may pay for the majority of the necessities, but the pack still pitches in. They came to an agreement that while a quarter of their individual checks go into the pack account, they each keep their other three quarters for personal things.

Such as shopping trips.

Due to Derek being so wealthy, securing the pack for life to never work but none of them were interested, the girls have plenty to spend on shopping. They manage to exhaust even Stiles, who runs laps around them (quite literally) in training. However, he still has fun with them. They always encourage him and his interests while giving their honest opinion of what looks best on him.

“Stiles!” Allison calls to him from across the Victoria’s Secret store.

Stiles moves away from the set of lingerie he had been looking over for a few minutes. “What do you need girlie?”

Allison looks over at her girlfriend, who was discussing something Kira. “I’m trying to come up with a surprise for Lydia. For our anniversary I’m going to take her to her favorite restaurant and then take her to a hotel where I’ll have some presents waiting for her and I want to wear something nice for her too. I was thinking that we could possibly go skating as well but I’m not sure.”

“Alright, let me see this.” Stiles gestured to the lingerie set she is holding. “So, I think this would be gorgeous on you, but I think you should get this set in black and red instead.” The set in a simple and elegant, the panties are a thong with a lace front that hides just enough, the lining being black while the actual lace is mostly red. The bra has a red base which is lined over in a layer of black lace. With a matching garter belt and thigh high socks in the same color. “Lydia would love to go ice skating and I suggest the hotel on Raven Road. It is in the next town, but it is not too far away and in the same town as her favorite restaurant.”

“Thanks Stiles, I tried asking Jackson for help, but he didn’t really know what to do.”

“No problem, when we get back to the house I can help and give you the specifics on the hotel.”

“That would be amazing, thank you.”

They soon leave Victoria’s Secret, Stiles may or may not be carrying a new surprise for Derek.

“Erica!” Stiles whines as the blonde pulls him over so he can try on a dress.

“Come on Stiles! You would look so sexy in this!”

“Yeah but…” Red coloring climbs his cheeks. Just because he has come out with his love of clothes does not mean he does not get shy. “Are you sure?”

The dress has a corset piece at the top that flairs out at the bottom with long sleeves. The dress has matching boots that come up to the thigh. Stiles must admit he loves the dress; however, he does not have much of a chest to fill it out.

“Yes! We can ask them to tailor the corset to your size and send it tot the house.” She reassures.

“Okay.” He smiles.

He must admit feminine clothes make him far more confident then when he is wearing his normal clothes. So, when he tries on the dress Stiles cannot help but smile at himself in the mirror as he twirls. Apart from the chest, the dress is perfect.

“What do you think?” He st4eps out the dressing room to show it off.

“You look gorgeous!” Erica squeals.

“Yes!” Lydia smiles.

They drop off the dress at the counter after he changes back, prepaying for it to be properly tailored ton his size after they give his measurements.

The day continues similar to that and by the end of the day Stiles is convinced it is not stake that will kill him, but shopping trips with the girls. Though, he is not completely complaining, he loves shopping with all pf them.

As they make their way home, Erica, Stiles, Allison Lydia, and Kira all squeeze into his car, they laugh enjoy what little reprieve they have when they are not Beacon Hills’ proctors.

However, when they enter the fence surrounding the house, the good mood is quick to dissipate. Stiles can feel a pull in his chest, signaling someone messing with the wards of the house. The girls are quick to notice his mood as they scan the land around the fence, where the strongest protection wards lie.

They could not spot anything, meaning the disturbance is in the back of the grounds. They are quick to race over to the back fence. There seems to be a standoff between Derek, Boyd, Scott, and Cora and six vampires just of the other side of the protection around the grounds.

“Der?” Derek does not take his eyes of the leader but is quick to wrap an arm around Stiles when the boy walks up to him. “What is going on here?”

“We just came to give your Alpha a message. This is our territory now. You have until tomorrow to get out.” The man who seemed to be the leader demands.

“Like hell is that happening.”

“Oh yeah? And what do you intend to do about it?” A girl in the back taunts. “You cannot hide behind these walls forever. The next time you step off the grounds it better be with packed bags.”

Stiles looks around him and more or less the wolves look bored, these people have not really established any real threat. “Listen Hannah Montana,” He speaks, the girl glaring at him as he continues, “we are not going anywhere. You all are pretty pathetic compared to the assholes we have dealt with in the past. The least you could have done is build suspense, not threaten us on our own grounds or keep your heads down and make yourselves at home. There of plenty of supernatural creatures here that live in peace. No need to make demands.”

“Listen,” the man next to the leader demands, leering the boy, “you may be your Alpha’s little bitch and always get what you want. But that does not work with us. You all will be gone by sundown tomorrow, or else.”

“Stiles, if you do not take off his head, I will.” He heard Erica growl.

Stiles merely rolls his eyes; he could hear a slight growl from the other wolves as well after that man insulted him. “Listen,” Stiles begins, stepping outside the wards, “I’m giving you one last chance. Leave, now. I really do not want to fight anyone, I got clothes to put away. So, can we hurry this up and you all leave?”

The leader smiles, lunging for the boy. No wolf made a move to help him, trusting him to take care of himself. In a flash the leader’s heart is in Stiles’ hand, the girl is pinned to a tree by an invisible force, and the guy who had been leering at Stiles has lost his head while the rest of the vamps are pinned to the floor.

“I told you to get out, it is not my fault you didn’t listen.” Stiles sighs, looking back at the pack. Erica and Lydia look bored, Lydia checking her nails while Erica sits down, looking to the sky. Allison is guarded as she always is during confrontations, bow drawn back. Scott looks uncomfortable as Stiles holds the leader’s heart. Scott never quite grew out of his anti-death standing, which Stiles can respect, but he is no longer actively shameful of it while he held Kira close. Isaac is merely leaning towards his alpha for comfort, never quite getting comfortable around blood, while Derek merely looks proud at Stiles’ display of power.

“Look, I am not a big fan of killing people. However, I refuse to risk you all taking the lives of those in town. So, you are going to leave. Now.”

The invisible force that had been pinning the vampires down is lifted and they make a run for it. Right out of town.

Stiles drops the heart and with a mere wave of his hand the two bodies disappear, as well as the blood on his hands.

Turning to the pack, Stiles claps his hands as he walks into Derek’s arms. “Well, that was unimpressive. Who wants to help me with dinner?”

* * *

This said group of vampires who foolishly tested the Beacon Hills pack decide to make a run back to New Orleans. However, they were not welcomed with open arms like they were hoping. They should remember Marcel is not found of traitors.

“Well, well, look what the cat dragged in.” Came the man’s deceptively cheerful voice. “I thought you were all on your way to build your own empire. What happened?”

The four vampires were pinned down by Marcel’s lackies, fear encompassing their faces. “We are so sorry Marcel.” The blonde begs, “We sh…“

“I don’t want your excuses; I want to know why you came back. What could have possibly possessed you all to come back. For that matter where are Luke and Raphael?”

The names of their fallen comrades instantly bring remorse to the faces of the disgraced group of vampires.

“Oh, this is getting interesting.” Marcel smiles, mocking the group’s remorse. “What killed them? I must know. Was it a witch? A wolf? Another vamp? Come on, tell me!”

“We… we went to Beacon Hills, Luke was born there. We found that it was protected and home to a pack of wolves and some other creatures who decided to take up residents.” A girl with dark hair and warm brown skin began, allowing the man next to her to continue.

“We challenged them. Originally it was just the Alpha and a couple of betas with him, but then he came home…” Fear encased the man’s face as he stared at the ground.

“Ooh, so much build up.” Marcel laughed. “What did _he_ do?”

“He was a vampire! In a pack of wolves! The alpha’s boyfriend and he had magic!” The blonde cried. “How is that possible?”

A startled look overtook Marcel’s face as he took in this information.

“Do you know who this person is?” The brunette pinning down the blonde asked.

“Stiles.”

It all happened so quickly, the man pinning her disappeared and she was held against a brick wall by her throat. “You are lying!” Marcel demanded.

“She is not!” The other girl cries. “The boy, Stiles, was a vampire with magic!”

Marcel releases the girl, allowing the man from before to take a hold of her.

“Take them to the garden.” He commands as he walks away. “I have a call to make.”

“Do you know this boy, Marcel?” A black haired girl asked as she forced the brunette to her feet.

“Yeah… he is family.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Marcel, why did you call me? What is important enough that you felt the need to call me ten times?” Klaus speaks into the phone annoyance clear in his voice. “We are all in the middle of discussing matters with the Mystic Falls imbeciles.”

Klaus takes in a glance around the room, glaring at those who were not his family or Caroline. Damon is knocked unconscious after he pissed off Freya for getting on her nerves. Alaric is standing over Damon, glaring daggers into Klaus. To the right of the unconscious form is Stephen, who is standing protectively in front of Elena as she plays damsel in distress as usual. Caroline is standing between the groups, uncertainty clouding her beautiful face. Bonnie is to Elena’s left, glaring at Freya in frustration. Knowing full well she cannot take his sister on in an actual fight. Kol merely leans back against a wall with his arm around Davina. A smug smile on his face as he looks at them. Jeremy and Matt, hero facades and all, are aiming their crossbows at Elijah and Klaus in particular. Elijah just looks exceedingly bored at the room. Hayley leans against the doorframe of the room and Rebekah is at her side, looking at him in concern upon hearing Marcel’s voice.

“You may want to go into another room for this.” With a motion of his head, Rebekah follows him to the next room of the rebuilt Gilbert house.

“Marcel?” Rebekah calls once the phone is on speaker. “What is the matter?”

“Well, the vamps that betrayed us last week made a return. They brought with them some pretty interesting information.”

“And that is?” Klaus asks, impatient.

“Well, apparently they had made their way to a small town in Beacon Hills and attempted to challenge the pack living there. They claim to have been attacked by a vampire with magic. He killed two of them.” Marcel revealed, not believing the words himself.

“That is not possible.” Rebekah speaks his thoughts. “Becoming a vampire servers all connection to the earth. Unless they are a siphoner, it is impossible to keep your magic.”

“I realize that. However, that is not all. That is not even the important part.”

“What can be more important than a vampire with magic?” Klaus demands.

“They said his name is Stiles.”

The siblings pause, looking towards one another in shock. “Marcel, if this is some kind of sick joke…” Klaus trails off, his threat clear to all those present in the conversation.

“It is no joke. They said the vampire with magic’s name is Stiles.” Marcel reiterates.

“Did they say where he is?” Rebekah asks, hope shining in her eyes.

“They said he was in a town called Beacon Hills.”

“We are on our way.” Klaus speaks swiftly.

“What about Mystic Falls? Your parents?”

“We can handle that later. All that matters is finding Stiles.”

“Alright, I can meet you there.”

“What about New Orleans?” Rebekah asks.

“I can leave Josh to take care of it in the meantime.”

“Alright. We will be there by tomorrow.” Klaus decides before hanging up the phone.

Upon returning to the other room, they find Damon awake. He stands up slowly, as though he was weary of being dropped on his ass again.

“Well, that was rude.” Damon snipes. “What was so important you had to go into the next room? Feel free to share with the class.”

“Damon.” Caroline chastises him to keep his damn mouth shut.

“What is it?” Hayley asks, worry shining in her eyes as she steps from her place by the door frame.

“we may have found Stiles.” Rebekah reveals to her siblings. Klause and Elijah visibly freeze upon hearing her words, Elijah’s hands shaking.

Freya take a step back, an audible gasp leaving her lips. “Are you sure?”

“We have yet to hear full confirmation. This lead is coming from someone who doesn’t even know who Stiles is. However, this is the only lead we’ve had in half a century. It’s worth looking into.” Rebekah persuades.

“What the hell is a Stiles?” Damon asks.

“None of your concern!” Elijah commands before turning to Hayley. “I will explain to you on the way.”

“Where too?” Kol asks, visibly anxious even with Davina attempting to soothe him.

“Beacon Hills.” Just like that, at Klaus’ words, the Original Family disappear in a flash. Leaving the Mystic Falls group to speculate on their own.

“What the hell was that?” Damon asks allowed after a pause.

“Why did they look so scared?” Elena pitches in, unhelpfully. They look to Bonnie or Caroline for answers, knowing if any of them were to know anything. It is the two of them.

“I don’t know.” Caroline quietly mumbles.

“I don’t know either. However, it might be worth looking into.” Bonnie responds to their heavy stairs.

“Why?” Jeremy asks.

“Think about it.” Damon prompts, “This Stiles merely being brought up was enough to shake them. If we can meet him and get him on our side. We may finally find a way to get rid of them for good.”

“But why do we have to kill them?” Caroline asks, meekly. “They haven’t bothered us for years now. And Klaus and Hayley have a daughter. Do you guys really want to leave her as an orphan.”

“They will always be a risk to us.” Elena speaks harshly. Before she takes a pause, pondering. “But Hayley doesn’t have to die. She isn’t sired to Klaus and Hope has yet to do anything that would make us need to kill her. But the Original family always has the upper hand and they always have an agenda of some kind. We have to find a way to be rid of him for good.”

Caroline goes silent as Bonnie goes over to hug her side. “Okay, so we are going to Beacon Hills?”

“Yes,” Elena confirms, “pack up. We leave in an hour.”

* * *

The following three days after the incident with the vampires was surprisingly calm and normal. The pack spends time enjoying the summer vacation they were gifted while still training for future threats. Sadly, they should have realized nothing nice lasts long in Beacon Hills.

“Derek!” Come Stiles’ cheerful voice. “What ya’ doin’?” He asks oh so sweetly.

“What do you want smiles?” Derek asks, broody as ever. However, the in escapable amusement and happiness still clear in his voice. Oh, Stiles loves it when he tries to play big bad Alpha.

“Why, you wound me. Can I not just wish to spend time with my sexy boyfriend?” He muses, dramatic as ever.

“You can, but we just spent all day together yesterday. You know the pups and I are training today.” Derek reminds.

“I know,” he pouts, the façade of happiness dropping off, “I’m just feeling kind of uneasy today. I don’t know why.”

Derek frowns at that, brows creasing together. “Could it be what happened with the vampires?”

“No, I didn’t start feeling this way until today. I don’t completely know how to describe it, but it feels like I’m waiting for something or possibly someone. Like I’m waiting for someone to come home after being apart for a long time.” He pauses. “But I am also slightly scared, like there is a threat coming our way as well.”

The pack learned long ago not to ignore Stiles’ weird feelings. “Well, whatever it is we will take care of it. We always do.” Derek reminds, attempting to soothe his distressed boyfriend. “Come on, how about you help with training the pups? It might make you feel better if you mess with Jackson.”

Training did help release some of Stiles’ built up stress. Kicking Jackson’s ass is always something that brings Stiles’ joy when he is overwhelmed. The entire pack is aware Stiles is not feeling off and unsure. However, the pack has also learned to never push him on the matter. Unless that wolf is Derek. They just act normal while keeping an eye out for the boy. They trust that Stiles’ will open up to them if it is something, he realizes they need to know.

“Scotty, why must you wound me like this?” Stiles sighs dramatically.

“I’m sorry dude but Kira and I have not been on a date in ages.”

“I know,” Stiles whines, “maybe tomorrow?” Stiles’ eyes are hopeful and bright as he waits for a response. Derek is busy with Boyd running the perimeter of the town currently and the others are either napping after training or doing their own thing off the grounds.

“Sure.” Scott concedes, unable to dim the hope shining in the other’s eyes.

Stiles, realizing he has nothing to really do that will distract him decides to do makeup out of pure boredom. Going into the master closet to form an outfit and decide what he wishes to do before moving his makeup to a table in the main bedroom so he can do makeup while watching tv. Supernatural may not be a hundred percent accurate but it was still enjoyable.

Stiles goes for a gold smokey eye and nude lip. He chooses some leather pants to wear with a red crop top with spaghetti straps that ties in the front and simple strapped heels. It is while he is checking himself out in the mirror that he hears the sound of the front gate buzzer going off.

Stiles walks out of his room, and towards the foyer by the front door. He presses the button of the intercom while speaking, “Who is it?”

He can hear swears and gasps on the other line of the intercom before he gets a proper response, “Stiles?”

“Yes…? What the hell do you want?”

“May you come outside?” He heard a woman’s voice ask this time around.

“I’ll be out in a moment.”

The feeling of unease returns quicker than ever. Before he steps outside the house, he texts the rest of the pack. He makes his way up to Lydia’s room, she being the only one to currently remain in the house.

“What is it Stiles?” She asks, mildly annoyed she was just pulled away from her studying in preparation for her next semester of college. However, she was not too annoyed. She realizes Stiles would never interrupt her unless it was important.

There are a group of strangers at the front gate. I don’t know who they are. However, they seem to know me.” Stiles reveals to the girl as they make their way out of the house.

She lets at a startled gasp, scanning the boy up and down. “Do you think…?” Her question drifts off.

“Mabey, I don’t know. Then again if you live in this town. You are bound to know my name.”

They make their way to the front gate, too slow for Stiles’ taste. Stiles wished to be able to use vamp speed to reach the gate. However, they have yet to find out if the people are Supernatural. However, their suspicion of the supernatural residing at the door is confirmed. Once they reach the gate Stiles immediately recognized the faces of the Original Family. This new fact does not concern him. However, what does concern him is how some of them visibly take a step back from him and gasp.

“Well, if I knew we were entertaining supernatural royalty I would have rolled out the red carpet.” Stiles snarks. “Why what have we done that demands the presents of such nobility?” He realizes he is playing a dangerous game. However, he has heard many stories of the Original family and knows they do not appear on your doorstep for no reason. “Pardon me but the Original Family does not seem like the type to meet the new neighbors.”

“Stiles,” the blonde speaks. Stiles recognizes her as Rebekah Mikaelson. “It is us. Your family.

“I don’t know what you mean. I have no family. Definitely not a family as renowned as you all.”

“Yes, you do.” The next person to speak in a man with dark brown hair and is dressed in a suit, the honorable Elijah. “If this is some kind of cruel joke, I am afraid it is not funny.”

“No joke here.” Stiles denies, seeing Lydia move closer to his side out of the corner of his eye. She seemed to prepare herself for a fight of some kind. “I am afraid I have no idea what you are talking about.” Stiles’ hands, which had been clasped behind his back, began to shake. There is an odd sense of comfort and familiarity as he looks upon the family. He struggled to deny them while keeping a calm façade of disinterest and gave a neutral stare.

He refused to allow himself to believe that the family he waited for after four years was the _Original Family_ of all people. He realizes there is no way for him to actually know or not if these people were his family. His memories of everything before he woke up are gone after all. However, he heard too many stories of the Original Family and none of the stories he heard were in the family’s favor.

“Little brother.” The next one to speak in a man with curly blonde hair and a clean beard, his eyes filled with the pain of betrayal. This must be Klaus Mikaelson. “Where have you been?”

“Well, I have been in Beacon Hills for four years now. Before that I am unsure.” He decides to speak honestly, realizing this group will not back down.

“Wait, you are trying to tell us you have lost your memories?” It is a man with black skin that speaks next. Marcel, Stiles realizes. He seems to be trying to act as a mediator and trying to calm Klaus by taking the lead.

“No, shit.” Stiles speaks. “If I did have my memories, and if I am the person you claim then why would I deny knowing you?”

The family share an awkward look with each other. Clearly Stiles underestimated just how controversial this family can be if they believed their brother would deny their existence.

“May we come in?” It is a girl who speaks this time, clearly the youngest of the group. Hope Mikaelson, Klaus and Hayley’s daughter. “Maybe talk this all out?”

“I don’t know. My Alpha is not home nor any other members of my pack. I have learned not to take your promises of peace at face value through many stories. Including some not so nice relationships with werewolves.” He give Marcel a pointed look. “I refuse to even allow there to be a chance of my pack being harmed.”

“Well,” The brunette standing next to Elijah spoke. Hayley Marshall. “I was born a wolf. They invited me into their family and have protected me. They do not have any wish to harm wolves unless they are a threat to our family.”

“Do you think me stupid?” Stiles asks. “I know who each of you are. Klaus the hybrid, Elijah the noble brother, Hayley the mother of Hope and another hybrid, Hope the trybrid, Marcel the king of New Orleans, Rebekah the woman with a temper, and Freya the immortal witch, Kol the blood thirsty, and Davina the harvest girl. I know who each of you are. I have done my research. Just because they may have accepted you with open arms does not mean the same for my pack. I am aware of Rebekah’s history with men and how they have ended up. If I am the person you claim, then how do I know you will not rip off my boyfriend’s head?”

“Stiles,” Lydia mumbles to him, “we do not want to anger them. They are still the Original Family. They are nearly invincible.”

He puts a soothing hand on her shoulder. “I refuse to invite anyone into my home until my pack gets home.”

“Good thing we made it just in time.” Oh, how Stiles is so grateful for Derek’s stellar timing.

The original family part to show Derek standing with the rest of the pack by him. He can see Klaus make a move for Derek, but Stiles is quick to throw him into a tree.

“See what I mean? No trust.” He creates a barrier between the pack and the family to secure a safe passage into the house. “How about this? We come to a compromise. Hope, Rebekah, Elijah, and Hayley may come in. I trust them the most out of all of you. In exchange the rest of you can wait. Do we have a deal?” He turns to the pack for their opinion, all nodding in agreement.

“No one gives me orders.” Klaus snarls before Elijah pushes him back.

“Fine, but may I suggest Freya as well? She is trustworthy and will cause no harm.”

Stiles looks her up and down. There is a part of him that is pulling him to embrace her and trust her. Knowing his gut is usually right he concedes.

“Well, come on in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my story Kol was never killed by Elena cause FUCK THAT. The way they killed him was so stupid. I am also not a fan of Elena in general so beware cause I will not hesitate from adding a little Elena bashing.
> 
> -In this story Marcel is never this ultimate vampire or what ever.  
> -Stephen, Damon, and Elena are all still vampires.  
> -Caroline does give birth to Josie and Lizzy.  
> -The twins are 17.  
> -The Salvatore House still becomes a boarding school for the supernatural but there is no pit or whatever.  
> -Hope still exists, she is 18.  
> -The Hallow was never a thing.  
> -For years the Original family has lived together in New Orleans to raise Hope, who does go to the Boarding School.  
> -Caroline is protective of Hope and refuses every suggestion of using her against the family.  
> -Alaric and Caroline were never together.  
> -Alaric is 40  
> -Bonnie is 28  
> -Jeremy is 27  
> -Davina officially became a part of the family season 2 because Kol was never killed and she started to understand the family. Even if she still gets into arguments/fights with Klaus.


	4. Chapter 4

The pack leads the members of the Mikaelson family into their illustrious pack house. Their home is quite large, built to house their pack for their entire lives. Amongst the five floors and basement, there are fifteen bedrooms, twenty bathrooms, a library, a master kitchen, a movie theater, gaming room, herb garden and many others. The basement holds all of their treasured artifacts and a wide arrange of treasured books from beginning spell casting to necromancy to family trees. The backyard hold some forest and a giant pool. There is an obstacle course and training mat for them to train and workout despite there already being a gym in the house.

They open the double doors and make their way through the foyer to the first floor living room. The room is decorated with different shades of red and brown. The center holds a large, plush, L shaped couch with a full length couch, of the same color and quality, to accommodate the pack. The couches stand on top of dark brown wood panel floors that has a soft rug in the center of the room. The walls are all dark brown. The wall leading from the foyer to the room has an open arch to enter with table on both sides with vases of roses and books. The wall to the left of this is holding a giant portrait of the pack, a gift from the Queen of Elves. The portrait is the pack together at their meeting with the queen and her council at a large table with the Queen and Derek at the head and Stiles at his side. Bellow the picture is a glass casing holding a gem, gifted specifically to Stiles after saving their prince’s life. Placed on both sides of the gem is a picture of the deceased Hale pack to the right and a picture of specifically a picture of Laura, a pregnant Talia, and Joseph Hale to the left. Across from the entry is a wall of just windows with a bar in front and the final wall has a tv mounted with bookshelves around it. The bookshelves hold different movies, books, pictures and knick knacks.

Stiles and Derek sit directly across from the Mikaelson family on the longer portion of the L shaped couch. Core sits to Derek’s left and Lydia sits to Stiles’ right. Isaac sits next to Cora and Kyra sits next to him. Behind the couch stands the rest of the pack. Allison stands directly behind Lydia, hand on her shoulder. Scott stands next to her, behind Stiles. Erica and Boyd stand behind Derek’s shoulders respectively. Across from them Elijah sits in the center with Hayley to his right and Hope to his left. Freya sits to Hope’s left and Rebekah sits to Hayley’s right.

“So, someone mind telling us what the hell you all want with Stiles?” Erica asks, blunt as always.

Elijah is the first one to speak up, seemingly used to speaking for his family. “Well, Stiles is the youngest Mikaelson sibling and we have come to take him home.” Despite all of Elijah’s posturing and cool demeanor, Stiles can tell the man is restraining himself.

“Well, I’m sorry. I don’t know what to tell you. The only memories are of the last four years. The only family I know is my pack. I am not leaving; I am not going anywhere.” Stiles relaxes against Derek’s hold against him, sinking them both further into the couch.

Hope is the one to speak next, much to Stiles’ surprise. “We understand that Stiles. We, of all people, understand the importance of family. Maybe it wasn’t worded the best way, but we want to get to know you again. To be a part of our family again. Your siblings have really missed you and I grew up hearing about how amazing you are my whole life. We would like for you a be a part of our family, but we don’t mean to steal you from the family you have already built for yourself.”

“I know that even with your memories, you won’t remember me. However, I know you.” Freya began, Stiles fights the urge to embrace her, the magic bubbling in his chest pulling him toward her. “I was taken from our family years before you were born. But I grew up being forced to only watch you all. I almost never interacted with you. The few times I got the chance to, I grew to love you all very quickly. Even if you didn’t know me. I was hoping to get the chance to finally get to fully know my little brother. If that is okay with you.”

Stiles is stunned to silence. A part of him had been secretly worried they were not as sincere as they claim. After listening to them, though, and seeing the desperate looks on their faces, save for Hayley, his resolve began to crack ever so slightly. “I can understand that.” Stiles finally speaks, the family seeming to slightly relax. “I’m sorry though. I am just not sure how much I can trust you. My pack comes first, and I have heard many stories of what has happened to those you are aligned with. Specifically, Klaus, who doesn’t seem to hesitate to kill those who are aligned with or trust him if he finds it to be more convenient. This includes his own siblings, am I correct?”

The siblings look away in shame and dejected. None had any reason to deny the truth. Hayley and Hope even looked almost as crushed as them. Stiles fights that nagging feeling in his chest to not embrace them and tell them it will be okay. “The however to that,” He sighs in defeat. I look of hope twinkling in their eyes upon his words. “You may be able to earn my trust. Not just my trust but the trust of my pack as well. I have no doubt you will be sticking around for some amount of time. In that time, help us regain my memories, work towards our building trust in you. Well, except Hope. Hope I already trust.” He smirks and winks cheekily at his niece. Who of which smiles and looks like she could cry. The rest look at her, seemingly proud of her. Which Stiles can completely understand after knowing her for all of five minutes. “If we come to trust you, if I get my memories back, and I want to go to New Orleans with you. We will figure out what to do then and only then. However, if I decide I cannot trust you, you will leave, and never come back.” He looks to the group, his words final. He turns to his pack asking, “We all in agreement?” Both the pack and the Mikaelson family nod in agreement.

For the first time in the entire meeting, Derek speaks. The presence of an Alpha becoming even more apparent than it already was as his eyes glow red. “We are going to need to set some rules. You will follow these rules unless you want Stiles to drop you out on your ass.” Elijah and Rebekah slightly tense at being ordered around while Freya nods in understanding, and Hayley and Hope submit to the Alpha willingly.

“There will be no killing under any circumstance unless it is purely self-defense. I mean it. If people start dying or going missing in this town, I will not hesitate to question you all about it. No feeding on humans. You may be dead but as long as you have blood in your systems your hearts beat, and I will know if you lie. If I have found you have threatened or hurt a single member of my pack, I don’t give a fuck if you are immortal. I will rip your throat out, with my teeth. If you break any of these rules, Stiles will throw you out and you will not be welcomed here anymore.” He pauses, seeming to contemplate his next words. “You will also stay here, in our home.” The entire room gasps in shock, his pack, while trusting, look at him like he grew another head. Except Stiles, knowing what the man is doing, merely smiles. “I know you are not lying. Stiles is your brother and I want to give you the best chance you can get to reconnect with him. I, too, know the importance of family.” A look of understand passes through the faces of the Mikaelsons, seeming to soften slightly. “You will be on strict supervision, though. Stiles has ensured this house and its lands are heavily warded. The house itself will throw you out if you step out of line.” Stiles gives them all, the pack included, a smug and proud smile. The tension disperses as the Mikaelson siblings catch a glimpse of the bother the miss so dearly.

“Alright.” Elijah concedes.

Everyone in the room is fully aware the only reason the family, apart from Hope, Hayley, Davina, and Freya, would ever follow their demands is of fear they will lose Stiles forever. They recognize how closely they will be watched, how much they risk if they slip up. A couple of siblings even considered killing the entire pack and being done with it. However, upon seeing that look in Stiles’ eyes, seeing how much he cares for and loves them. They were ashamed of themselves. How could they ever consider taking away something so special from their little brother?

Coming to an agreement, Erica and Boyd lead the Mikaelsons out of the house to gather the rest of the family. The pair also lead there family to the rooms in the east wing of the illustrious house.

A short pause takes over the pack after the family disappears to their rooms before Derek speaks. “Only you Stiles.”

“What?” The boy asks in confusion.

“Only you would be the youngest Mikaelson sibling, go missing for fifty years, and not remember.”

The pack laugh together in agreement.


End file.
